


Virgin?

by xxminilah



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxminilah/pseuds/xxminilah
Summary: You take Jisoo’ virginity
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Virgin?

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t know how i’m going to do this but i’m goin to try my best :/

You and Jisoo have been together for 6 months and it’s been sweet. You’ve been friends for 2 years before you both confessed feelings for each other. You guys have been taking it slow but you were willing to wait until she was ready to get intimate because u didn’t want her to think that all you wanted was sex. 

Jisoo’ PoV

I was getting ready to hang out with Y/N today at her apartment since i didn’t want to be at the dorm and i decided i wanted to stay the night so i packed my bags and everything. I knew i wanted to take things slow but a girl has needs and i don’t want to go this slow and i don’t want her to feel sex deprived and i feel like i have to do something so she won’t leave me. So i made sure to pack my best underwear and bras just in case  
anything happenes and i really hope it does. 

I hopped in my car and drove to her place which was about 20 minutes away from mine. I parked in the underground garage and i notice her car wasn’t here so i texted her. 

Hey i’m here at the apartment where are you?- Jisoo

I’m omw back i went to get thing from the store...- Y/N

Ok should i head on up or wait for you?- Jisoo

u can if u want i’m around the corner- Y/N

i’ll wait for you :)- Jisoo

Ok babe- Y/N

i took a deep breath and waited in the car. A few minutes later i heard her car pull up next to mine. We both got out and greeted each other.  
“hey baby” she greeted me she had both hands filled with bags from the store.

“Hey” i said back while blushing and looking down at my own bag 

“ready to go?” she asked

“yea” i said as i nodded 

We walk out of the garage and into the elevator that would take us to her floor her apartment was on. She set down the bags and turned to me and kissed me unexpectedly. 

“sorry i didn’t do it earlier” she mumbled into the kiss as she put her hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I moaned into her mouth and put my hand around her neck. She pulled away and i chased her lips wanting to feel them on mine again. She smiled at me pick up her bags and nodded her head toward the door as it opened and we walked to the apartment.

When we got into the apartment and put the the groceries away i changed into my pjs and and turned on movie while she cooked dinner. After dinner we watched a movie and cuddled. I wasn’t really paying attention i wanted attention from her though. I climbed into her lap and her hands rested on my thighs and i kissed her.

i started slow and deep i wanted to take my time and enjoy this moment with her. She deepened the kiss he tongue hesitantly met mine and they went together perfectly. She pulled me closer and slipped her hand under my shirt and pulled it off. She started kissing down my neck leaving hickeys. She pulled down the straps of my bra but didn’t take it off she looked up at me and i nodded. She pulled my tits out of it and took one in her mouth i moaned because it felt good. She pulled back and took them into her hands and fondled with them as i started to grind on her thigh. She then stopped out my boobs back in the bra and straps back on my shoulders. I whined and asked why she stopped. She said i want this to be special for you and i don’t have all of what i need for it. I asked what she meant she had this look in her eyes mischievous and said just wait til tomorrow while lightly tracing her finger over my clit a few times and kissed me once again before turning back to the movie.


End file.
